


who knows where the whims of fate may lead us

by Marluna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, read the notes!!!, some oneshots may have spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Akira/Ryuji one shots based off prompts from this tumblr post: https://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 56





	1. 「 one 」

**Author's Note:**

> ☪︎┊"It's really not that complicated."  
> ☪︎┊fluff  
> ☪︎┊no spoilers  
> ☪︎┊no au

"Dude, what's all this stuff on your desk?" Ryuji asked the ravenette. They're hanging out together on a Sunday afternoon. Ryuji hadn't had anything to do, so he went to LeBlanc to pass some time. Akira had agreed to spend the day with him, also having no plans for the day. He had been making infiltration tools before Ryuji texted him, they were running really low on lockpicks.

"Those are our infiltration tool materials," Morgana was quick to explain. "You didn't think we just got all those lockpicks and smokescreens from nowhere, did you?"

"I mean, no. I just never really thought about it," the blond boy replied. "If you wanted to do this instead, that's totally cool. Actually, I'm a little curious now," Ryuji added, looking over the materials. There were so many... random things. Akira really did a lot for the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji noted for probably the hundredth time.

"You are?" Akira asked. He was a little surprised, if he was being honest. Morgana was more than happy to show off, hopping onto the floor and approaching the two.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind another pupil. You can never have too many tools, after all," Morgana said. He hopped up onto the table. "Take a seat."

Ryuji followed Morgana's order, sitting down at Akira's table. "Alright, so what do we do first?" Ryuji asked, rolling up his sweater's sleeves.

"First you should know, this is no easy task. Try not to waste our materials," Morgana said. Ryuji waved one of his hands dismissively.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll follow your instructions to a T, so hurry up and tell me what I'm supposed to do," Ryuji replied. "Do we need to use this?" Ryuji asked, picking up a piece of tin.

"Wait a minute! You don't even know what we need to make," Morgana scolded the blond, who seemed pretty unbothered, picking up some plant balm. Morgana shook his head and looked at their leader. "What were you going to make?" Morgana asked.

"Some lockpicks," Akira responded simply.

"Oh, right, we are running out of those, aren't we?" Morgana turns back to Ryuji. "Alright you, put that plant balm down. So here's what you need to do."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The ten lockpicks that Ryuji make are... well, sloppy, to say the least. They're well made and sturdy, but a little crooked. Morgana winces, but Ryuji seems pretty pleased with his work. "You know, I thought this would be hard, the way Mona was trying to tell me it's difficult and all. But... It's really not that complicated. They're looking pretty good if I say so myself," Ryuji said.

"Well... They're a little... How should I say this..."

"Just say it."

"They're really lopsided," Morgana said. The cat then turns to the silent ravenette, who had been sitting with Ryuji and Morgana in mostly silence. He had been working on his own set of lockpicks on the couch, which naturally came out a lot better than Ryuji's. He was broken out of his focus when Morgana spoke to him. "What do you think, Akira? How do they look?"

Akira looked up from his own tools to Ryuji's. If he was thinking anything, the other two couldn't tell. His face is really blank, even as he looked up at Morgana seated at the top of his desk. "They're fine," Akira replied.

"See, I told you they were pretty good!" Ryuji exclaimed, looking at Morgana with a triumphant smile.

"Are you sure they're fine? If they're not then just say so. I know he's your boyfriend and all, but you don't need to spoil him," Morgana said.

"They're fine. I can use them," Akira confirmed with a nod.

"Hm, if you're sure," Morgana replied, a little skeptical. "Well, we'll give them a shot next time we go into Mementos then. Nice! We'll probably be set for a while now."

"You know, that was actually kinda fun. I felt... productive. It was nice," Ryuji said.

"Well, if we need an extra set of hands, we'll let you know then. If you get better, then we'll make double the infiltration tools. Not bad at all," Morgana mused, mostly to himself. "Now it's kind of late though. Do you need to go home?" Morgana asked.

"I got a bit of time, if you guys do too," Ryuji responded, starting to clean up any mess he might have made.

"It's almost closing time. I could make curry," Akira offered from his place on the couch.

"For real, dude!? Hell yeah!" Ryuji exclaimed, tossing his scraps into the trash bin Akira had. And he stood up and ran downstairs eagerly.

"Hey, wait! It's not closing time yet!!" Morgana shouted after Ryuji, who didn't stop for even a second. Morgana sighed and hopped off the desk. "I guess we should go get him," Morgana said, and he made his way to the stairs. Akira put the infiltration tools away before following after the two. Luckily, LeBlanc was empty already and everything worked out.

In the end, the verdict was, Ryuji needed to work on his infiltration tools after all. Luckily, Akira doesn't mind helping him figure them out.


	2. 「 two 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☪︎┊"Close the door."  
> ☪︎┊fluff  
> ☪︎┊no spoilers  
> ☪︎┊no au

Ryuji sits in his usual spot, Akira sits on the edge of the desk in front of the blond. They're just talking, not really doing anything special. They're on a date, or, at least their version of a date. They don't need to go on fancy trips or to spend any money to be happy. Although, the school rooftop was still not really ideal. But it would do, the two had decided. It was a private place, no one would go and bother them.

"You serious? You've never dated anyone else before?" Ryuji asked. Akira shook his head. "Hm, well, that's a surprise. I mean, you're really handsome and you've got a great personality. I would have thought you've at least had one or two other people you've dated."

"And you?" Akira asked.

"Uh, I would love to say I've dated before, but I think we would both know that's a lie," Ryuji replied. Akira hummed and then nodded. Ryuji scoffed in mock offense. "You didn't have to be so blunt about it!"

There was a moment of silence as the two thought of anything to say. Ryuji had suddenly become interested in Akira's previous relationships, probably because he was so new to them himself. He had wanted to know how experienced Akira was, but he found that as far as lovers and dates went, Akira was just as inexperienced as himself. Well, go figure. Akira was the one that had invited him to the rooftop for a date.

"What about kissing? You ever kissed anyone before?" Ryuji asked.

To this, Akira nodded. Despite what Ryuji had said earlier, he was surprised now.

"For real!?" the boy exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Who was it? What was it like? Did you like it?"

"It was okay," Akira replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Just okay?"

"Just okay."

"Oh, I see. I mean, I guess it's better than nothing, yeah? So, who and when?"

"A boy at the beginning of high school," Akira responded. "We were experimenting," he added.

"Okay. But if the kiss was just okay, how did you know you like boys?" Ryuji asked.

"I met you."

"Wha- You- I-" Ryuji spluttered, his cheeks flushing red. "I-I ain't really sure what I'm supposed to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Of course I do! I gotta keep the conversation moving, don't I?"

"Do you?"

"I mean... yeah? What are you getting at?"

"Have you had your first kiss?"

"What? Oh. _Oh._ N-No, I haven't."

"Do you want to?" Akira asked, delighting in the way Ryuji became flustered. Honestly, Ryuji had been the one to start this conversation, and yet he was the one getting embarrassed.

"Right here? Right now?"

"If that's what you want," Akira replied with a nod.

"I-I, um. Okay, yeah."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Ryuji confirmed quietly with a nod.

Akira shifted a bit, so he could support himself as he leaned forward. Ryuji watched him nervously, it showed in his eyes and the blush his cheeks had taken on. Akira used one hand to cup Ryuji's face, leaning forward all the while. Ryuji had been too nervous to move at first, but it was like Akira's touch had given him reassurance that everything would be alright. And so he, despite his nerves, found himself leaning forward too to meet Akira halfway. He could feel his heart beating fast, wondered if Akira's was beating fast too.

And then Ryuji could hear Akira's breathing, could feel it faintly too. And then Akira closed his eyes and Ryuji followed suit.

And then the door burst open, slamming with a _bang_. And then Ann was calling out to them. "Akira! Ryuji!" And Ryuji was panicking and pulling himself away, pushing against Akira for good measure, who opened his eyes and let out a sound of surprise. Both men looked at each other for a moment, and then to the blond girl in the rooftop's doorway. Her eyes her widened, her cheeks pink (not pinker than Ryuji's had been). "I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, turning and running, gone in an instant.

"Close the door!" Ryuji had called after her, to no avail. She was already gone. He let out a groan. "No one will bother us, my ass. How the hell did she even know we were going to be up here? Was it Mona?"

"There's no use wondering about it," Akira said, standing up. He picked up his bag and Ryuji sighed.

"Time to go already, huh?"

"Might as well. I'll walk you to your stop."

"It's a little ways away. Will Boss be alright waiting for you?"

"He just gave me a key the other day."

"Oh yeah? Then maybe we don't gotta go home," Ryuji said as he stood up, grabbing his bag. He stretched a bit and then followed Akira to the rooftop's door, still wide open. "Wanna stop by that beef bowl place before we go home?"

"And you said I was no good at picking date spots."

"Shut up! Mood's already ruined anyways."

"We'll get that kiss next time for sure then," Akira said, half to tease Ryuji and half in seriousness, as the blond closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, next time for sure."


	3. 「 three 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☪︎┊"It's three in the morning."  
> ☪︎┊fluff  
> ☪︎┊no spoilers  
> ☪︎┊no au

Morgana and Akira wake up to the familiar ringing sound of Akira's phone. Morgana yawns. "Who's calling at this hour?" Morgana asks with a groan. Akira would like to know too, he decides, so he picks up his phone. The caller ID his phone displays belongs to none other than Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira's best friend. Morgana groans and closes his eyes again, not without grumbling about how Ryuji never sleeps.

Akira picks up the phone call anyways. He finds it hard to ignore Ryuji, even when Ryuji tries to contact him at absurd hours. "Hello?" Akira says sleepily.

"Oh, sorry, were you sleeping?" Ryuji asks, seeming to have picked up on Akira's voice.

"I was," Akira confirms with a yawn. "But I'm awake now, so what's up?"

"Okay, I'll make this quick! I was up looking up some cool restaurants-" Ryuji starts, and Akira just has to wonder why Ryuji is doing something like this in the wee hours.

"It's three in the morning," the ravenette says.

"I know! But look, I've been wanting to go out for a while. So, as I was saying, there's a hot pot place that is planning to open right outside Shujin. So I was wondering if you wanted to go. They're opening tomorrow, and everything is half off," Ryuji explains. He sounds very excited. "So how about it? Wanna go together?"

Akira isn't going to turn Ryuji down, partially because he has a hard time saying no to his friend and partially because he doesn't actually have any plans the next day. But he does think Ryuji deserves some kind of strife for calling him at three in the morning. "Just us?" Akira asks.

"Well, yeah, unless you wanted to invite the others," Ryuji answers. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it, but we'd be kind of a big party. You think they'll have tables big enough for all of us? I mean, Leblanc's got those booths but even those don't fit us all," Ryuji muses to himself. He's probably going to start rambling soon, so Akira cuts in.

"No, it's fine if it's just us for now," Akira responds. "It's a date then," he adds. Morgana raises an eyebrow at him (at least, his eyebrow would be raised if he had one) for a moment before going back to trying to sleep. Although, it is hard with Akira talking on the phone, and to Ryuji at that.

"W-What!? D-Date? Hold on a minute, what? I-I never said nothing about a date!" Ryuji exclaims from the other side.

"So it's not a date?" Akira asks, trying his best to sound disappointed. In truth, he wouldn't mind a date with Ryuji, but this exchange wasn't really about that.

"I mean- I never said that either-" Ryuji answers quickly, and then groans because he knows Akira is messing with him. "Look, it's your call. If you want it to be a date, then it's a date. If not, then it isn't."

"It's a date."

"Okay, cool. Th-Then it's a date."

"Okay."

"Right. See you tomorrow then. Night."

"Good night."

Ryuji promptly hangs up the phone and Morgana yawns. "Finally, I thought you two would never stop your back and forth whatever that was," he complains. Akira says a half hearted apology to the cat. The rest of the night is peaceful and Morgana and Akira finally get their rest.


End file.
